


Donut Steel

by Naarel



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Crafting things from metal, Doesn't matter now, F/F, I forgot how this is called, Kinda joking? Idk, sorry ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 02:21:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13848048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naarel/pseuds/Naarel
Summary: Monika really likes making things, but these little figurines are a little bit too much.





	Donut Steel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alliterationisfun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alliterationisfun/gifts).



> Sorry, I stole your idea. Didn't mean to though.

Monika hummed to herself cheerfully, taking photos of Parfait Girls, tome 1. She'll be needing them. 

"Leave my mangas alone!" Natsuki screamed, rushing towards the closet. "I swear I will kill you if I notice-"

"Don't worry, Natsuki. I just have to have them... I've got a reason, but it's a surprise."

"F-Fine! But if you leave a stain or damage them in some other way, I. Will. Kill. You. Not even joking, I'll borrow one of Yuri's knives." Her pink eyes were piercing through Monika's soul, implying that she is really, really serious.

Monika just smiled to herself, gently patting Natsuki on her head. She groaned, little fangs visible, which gave her a grumpy kitty-like look. That was cute, but if Monika dared to say this out loud, she'd be dead in a minute.

 

***

 

"Monika? Are you some kind of Instagram freak? Stop taking photos and eat this damned donut!" 

"I need these photos, Natsuki! I swear you'll know what I mean soon. Really."

Natsuki huffed and took a sip of her hot chocolate. Why does Monika take photos of so many random things? It doesn't make sense at all. Maybe she went all cray-cray after arguing with the Debate Club members? It's highly possible. No one sane joins the Debate Club. You can't even eat there and they're all even more serious than Yuri.

Monika started talking normally after a few photos, being cheerful and stuff, but Natsuki still couldn't focus on this. Maybe it's like this subreddit where a woman described that she has found a camera with random photos on it... oh. That was weird.

 

***

 

"Natsuki, I... wanted to show you something special, you know?"

"What do you wanna show me?" Natsuki felt a chill going down her spine. Oh no. She really went all cray-cray.

"You'll see, you just need to come with me to my basement!"

Oh fuck. She REALLY IS CRAY-CRAY, ABORT THIS MISSION, ABORT THIS MISSION, ABORT-

"Gonna invite you to a dinner if you go with me~"

Did she think that some kind of food will make Natsuki go to the fucking basement with her?

"Okay"

...congrats Natsuki.

They went down the stairs, Monika on the front. If something went wrong, Natsuki could always push her down the stairs and run away, right? 

Monika ~~gently~~ opened the door. 

"Take a look!"

Natsuki peeked inside the room with a lot of fear and... she finally saw it.

A whole lot of little metal figurines, each of them looking like Natsuki in different situations. Reading first chapter of Parfait Girls 1. Eating donuts. Baking cupcakes, writing a poem, petting random stay cat... really detailed, even the Parfait Girls manga was faithfully etched into thin sheets of metal that could be somehow turned like pages. How did she do that? 

"You're crazy" Natsuki said with awe. "You're all cray-cray but I love it"

Monika smiled to herself. That was her best idea. Best ideas need to be protected.

So please, donut steel this idea.

**Author's Note:**

> dOnUt StEeL pLx


End file.
